You shouldn't have left
by KickinItPercyJacksonFan101
Summary: Kim has a daughter Sadie which she had at 15, Jack; Sadie's father left her when Kim was pregnant, but what will happen when Jack trys to get back in Sadie's life? Will Kim take him in or will she rejected him because of all the pain he brought her?
1. Chapter 1

You shouldn't have left

"Jack…" I said not sure how I was going to tell him or even when, should it be over the phone or in person, but it was too late to decide now because he answered,

"Kim, what's wrong you sound scared or sad what's wrong? He said his voice a little shaky too,

"I'm…. well… I'm pregnant Jack; and it's yours, Jack I need your help; I never planned this please I need your help" I said already in tears,

"What! He screamed over the phone; though he didn't sound mad just surprised; I surprised him, it surprised me too,

"Jack please I can't have it alone" I said quietly making sure not to wake my parents,

"Then abort it Kim! Kim I can't have a child, my parents would kill me any chance of going to a good collage or doing anything with my karate skills would be all over, Kim my parents would make me spend the rest of my life in my room or helping you I couldn't be anything I've ever wanted" he said over the phone his voice a little calmer,

"I would NEVER abort it! How could you say that!? Jack I need you I'm 15, Jack I called you because I thought you would help me; even if you weren't the father I would call you because you've always been so supportive; Jack please…" I said with worry in my voice I was so scared,

"Jack please, help me even if it means dropping everything, please it's your Kid too; but I need your help"

"I'm sorry Kim but I can't, I won't, Kim you know my parents they would shun me and Kick me out"

"So! You could live with me! Jack it's your own child! Please Jack! I'm begging you help me! I yelled,

"I'm sorry Kim I really am, but I have to go…"

"NO JACK HELP ME IT'S YOUR DAUGHTER I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND HELP ME JACK, JACK! I screamed and begged but it was already too late, he hanged up,

"Jack how could you…." I whispered as I lied on my bed and cried.

"Hey Sadie keep it down it there! I said as I poked my head into the front-room to see Sadie practicing her karate moves; she just loved it, and she was only 2; I couldn't believe how much she knew already,

"Mommy, Mommy! Check out my new move I learned! It's called the Kick punch twist" She said as she looked over at me to make sure I was looking and smiled; and I smiled back, I looked at her as she did exactly like she said she was going to do. She remind me so much of her father; he was so in love with karate,


	2. Chapter 2

**You shouldn't have left.**

**Chapter 2**

"**2 years before"**

"Dear Diary, Hey This is me Kim, I haven't wrote in you in like forever; so well Yeah I'm back, I'm starting over, I have ripped all the old pages out and starting new; this is now my letter to my child that I am going to have; I am writing about how me having you has gone and so far it hasn't gone well, I called Jack (your Father) yesterday to inform him he is a Father; and to ask him to help me with you; to support me; he said no, he even wanted me to abort you! How could he, but I'm writing to let you know I would never do such a thing I love you and will carry you till the end, I am about to tell your Grandma and Grandpa about you, I hope it goes well I will tell you about it after; Good-bye I Love you.

Xoxox Kim"

I put the letter in my top drawer and walked downstairs to tell My Mom and Dad about the Baby I am having,

"Mom, Dad" I said my voice shaky

"Yes Hun" She said as she looked up at me; I'm on the stairs slowly walking down I know If I look up at them I'll cry, tears are already forming in my eyes and my stomach is doing flips,

"Mom, I don't know how to tell you but… I'm… I'm pregnant; and I'm sorry just forgive me please! I said as I walked down toward them, now face to face with her, my dad sitting at the dining room table with a opened mouth, he looks like he just got punched in the gut,

"Kim… who" She said as she put her arm on my shoulder,

"Mom, I would tell you but He's already in trouble with his parents and-" I got cut off from my dad screaming,

"Kim Tell us who RIGHT now! He yelled as he stood up and walked toward me,

"Who do you think Dad! I yelled at him

"I always knew he was trouble! He yelled,

"Did you tell him? Is he going to help you? My mom asked; she looked at me but I put my head down; and wouldn't look her in the eye,

"Yes…he….he said no…" I said as my mom hugged me and I cried on her shoulder,

"Oh where is he I will beat him until he promises to help you! He yelled,

"Dad No! He's been through enough! Didn't you ever think on how his parents will take it?! Jack's parents aren't the kindest people" I said; I didn't know why I was defending him, He had left me; I guess a part of me still Loved him, no matter if he was going to stay with me or not,

"Oh I don't care he's going to get it from me too! He yelled and grabbed his coat and walked toward the door,

"Dad No! I yelled and turned around to stop him but it was too late he was out the door,

"Mom; I'm leaving I'm sorry but I can't stay with you, all Dad wants to do is beat Jack and I know you agree with him, your ashamed of me" I said as I walked up the stairs toward my room,

"Kim! Why would you think I'm ashamed of you? I am not! She yelled as she followed me up the stairs,

"Mom! I yelled as I turned around,

"You always told me NEVER to get pregnant at such a young age! You said that you WOULD be ashamed if I ever did! And I PROMISED I never would! I failed! I yelled as I poured out my tears. I walked into my room and started to grab my bags and stuffed my clothes in them, I grabbed my teddy bear that I got when I was 4 and My letter to my Baby; and stuffed it all in my purple backpack, It wasn't long before all the stuff I REALLY needed was packed,

"Good-Bye mom" I said as I kissed her on the cheek, with my bags in my hands and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**You shouldn't have left.**

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks so much, well here's another Chapter**

"**2 Years Before"**

I walked over to the Bus stop with my backpack over my shoulder and my purse in my hand,

"I have no clue where I'm suppose to go" I said as I cried; tears were flowing down my cheeks; they would probably freeze on my cheeks but I didn't care, my Mom was disappointed in me; I was disappointed in me; All my Dad cared about was that Jack got beat; and my baby's dad didn't want anything to do with me or her, and now I was walking to the bus stop to go anywhere then my house, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket; I pulled it out of my pocket; it said,

"From Mom"

"WHERE ARE U?! I read it and laughed quietly; she really thought I was going to answer; she really thought a texted was going to make me feel bad and turn home; well she was wrong, I was always known as tough; I was; and I was not going to go home; I was going to stand my ground and show my parents that they could NOT treat me like that; they had their chance and they failed, I shoved my Phone back in my pocket;

"A little text is not going to make me come home" I said as I tried to stop crying; but I found it almost impossible, I made it to the bus stop and I sat down; I put my backpack to the side of me and unzipped it; I grabbed my Letter to my Baby and zipped it back up,

"_Dear Baby; I just told your grandparents about you; and It was the 2nd hardest thing I've ever had to do; as telling your Dad number one, I am waiting at the bus stop for a bus to take me far away from here; from my Family from everything, I hope that you never get Pregnant at a young age but if you do you can have the safety of knowing that I will be with you, I am hoping that Rudy or Jerry will take me in; Well I Love you but must go; the Bus is here; Goodbye._

_xoxoxo Kim"_

I put the Letter back in my backpack and zipped it up; I stood up and swung the backpack over my shoulder; I grabbed my purse and walked up the steps unto the Bus, I grabbed my bus card out of my wallet and slipped it in the slot, I walked down the hall and sat down; my stomach hurt and I felt like I was going to throw up; _Stupid Morning Sickness!_ I thought as I looked out the window, the bus was sort of crowded; it had at least 15 people, I pulled out my Phone from my pocket and texted Jack;

"I told my parents about our Kid; My dad is mad and my Mom is disappointed in me; he is on his way; well trying to; he doesn't know where you live, I know you don't want anything to do with me but Please can I stay one night at your house; I am one my way; Please Accept me" I sent it; I waited 20 minutes; for the 20 minutes I cried; when I finally realized how many people were looking at me I stopped and looked up and saw that I was close to his house; and my stop; I picked up my backpack and my purse; I stood up and walked out of the bus; I felt something cold coming down my cheeks and noticed that I was crying again; this time I just put my hood up and walked; I looked up at the house's and the address's I was close; I felt my tears raining down my face; I hoped that by the time I got to his house I would have stopped but I looked up at the house's and noticed I was there; and I was still crying, I walked up to the door; I knocked and waited for 5 minutes; once I realized how long it was taking I decided to ring the door bell; so I did, I waited for what felt like forever when I heard someone coming to the door; I stepped back and wiped the tear stains from my cheeks; I looked and saw the door open; Jack's Mom had come to the door;

"Hello who are you and-" she stopped when she realized I had been crying,

"And are you Okay?! She said as she put her hand on my shoulder; how could Jack not tell her; she was so sweet,

"I'm Kim; Jack's Girl-friend; and Yes I'm fine" I said as I looked up at her

"Okay one moment; JACK! Someone's here for you; she says her name's Kim"

"Are you sure you're Okay? She said

"Yes I'm fine; I promise" I laughed; it felt so good to,

"And I know this is weird but can I hug you? She asked

"Sure" I said as I laughed and hugged her; his Mom was amazing; why in the world didn't he want to tell her? I wondered; I looked up and saw Jack;

"Umm Mom; what are you doing? Jack asked

"Oh I was just saying Hi to your friend; you didn't tell me she was so pretty" she said as she walked inside and closed the door;

"I told you; I'm sorry but I can't help" he said

"Jack Please; all I'm asking is one night; please Jack; I swear that's all I'm asking" I said

"I'm sorry Kim; but you shouldn't have come" He said as he headed inside

"Jack please! All I'm asking is ONE night; your Mom is the greatest why wouldn't you want to tell her?

"It's not my Mom I'm scared of it's my Dad; you think your Dad's bad; Kim you haven't even seen mine" He said

"Jack please; just one time! I yelled

"Kim I'm sorry! I just can't! He yelled and opened the door and started to walk in but he stopped and turned around;

"Kim; I'm sorry; I know I'm hurting you but please; you have to go; I Love you; please just go" he said as he put his hands around my waist and pulled me in; he kissed me and for one second I thought I was going to be Okay; but then he let go and walked inside; but before he went in I saw his eye's and I knew he was crying.

_**Yep another Chapter; and yes I know it took me a LOOOOONNNNGGGG Time; I hope this Chapter can make up for it;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

You shouldn't have left.

Chapter 3

I am SOOOOO Sorry! Its been like a year since I updated this story… sorry I was having bad problems at home, but I'm back and will be posting weekly! :) (Things in_ Italic _are Kim's thoughts)

"Kim's POV"

_"Last Chapter"_

_"Jack please; just one time! I yelled_

_"Kim I'm sorry! I just can't! He yelled and opened the door and started to walk in but he stopped and turned around;_

_"Kim; I'm sorry; I know I'm hurting you but please; you have to go; I Love you; please just go" he said as he put his hands around my waist and pulled me in; he kissed me and for one second I thought I was going to be Okay; but then he let go and walked inside; but before he went in I saw his eye's and I knew he was crying._

**"Authors Note" ^ that Italic part is NOT her thoughts just from the last chapter (sorry for the confusion…If there was any)**

_I can't believe Jack did that; I have no clue what the heck it wrong with him_

My next idea is well; I don't have one; I started to text Rudy when I heard Jack's door open; I noticed I was still standing at the door way; it was Jack's mom

"Hey I heard a little of what happened; you can stay in the garage but you have to be quiet; Jack and my husband can't know; please don't ask just stay; only for one night till you know where you can go" she said turning around every 2 minutes to check for someone probably Jack

"Th-tha-thank you" is all I could say; I hugged her

"Now hurry go in the back I'll bring you some blankets and explain later just get in"

I opened the fence gate and ran toward the garage

I walked to the side of the garage and opened the door, there wasn't a car in the garage just a couple of bikes and lawn mowers, I flung my backpack off my shoulder and sat on the cold concrete; I pulled my knees up to my chest and felt tears stream down my face

All the sudden there were footsteps and the door quietly opened

"Kim, sweetie?"

I heard a quiet steady voice and I pulled my head up

I saw Jacks mom standing in the door frame with a blanket and a pillow in her hands

She sat down next to me and handed me the blanket and pillow, I stood up and laid the blanket on the floor and placed the pillow at the end of it

"I'll stop by around 8am to bring you breakfast, I have work at 9:35, Please be out of the garage by 1:15, It's a Friday so Jack has Karate tomorrow and my husband gets off work at 3:10, I am so sorry you can't stay longer, now please sleep" she stood up and gently placed a kiss on my forehead

She quickly walked out the door and closed it, I laid down against the blanket and pulled some of it over me, laying my head on my pillow; tears were streaming down my face again so I closed them and wiped the tears off of my cheeks but they kept on falling down

I heard the door open, I figured it was Jacks mom so I acted like I was sleeping, they came up to me and laid down next to me so their face was facing my back, they moved their arm over my hips and gently intertwining their fingers into mine,

I turned around to see Jacks face next to me, his eyes were bright red and very puffy; tears were flowing down his face once we made eye contact,

I sat up and I watched as tears flew down his face

"Jack why are you doing this? Playing with my feelings; acting like you love me then leaving me alone! I don't know what to do! I'm scared and I don't know what to do!" I yell and burst into tears

"I…you can't stay here longer then today… but I do care about you…" he pulled me close to him so I could feel his breath on my neck, I pulled away and looked him in the eyes

"Are you going to help me raise your daughter?" I asked; his gaze looking straight at the ground

"I wish you could get it, but its not that simple"

"What isn't that simple! Do you love me or not!" I yelled as I pulled away

"I do! I care about you more than life its self but it's not that easy" he says as he breaks back down into tears; I've never seen him this bad, he looked so broken

"Then why are you leaving me alone to do this! I have no one!" I cry and lay back down, my back facing him

"God Kim I'm sorry! Please! I can't have you hate me...I already hate myself…"

I turn around and give him a hug, he puts his arms around my hips and softly puts his lips onto mine

I place my head in the crook of his neck and start crying

"How do you expect me to raise a baby at 15 by myself? I ask and look him in the eyes, he just stares blankly at the ground

"I don't know…"

I turn against him and lay back down, he lays next to me and grabs my hand and try's to hold it, I quickly remove my hand from his grip and bring it to my face, I hear him quietly burst into tears and stand up, he slowly walks away and opens the door

"I love you Kim" he says as he sniffles; he waits by the door for a reply, I ignore him, I hear more crying and the door shutting, I close my eyes and fall asleep crying.

~End of Chapter~

I can't even explain how sorry I am! I WILL be writing more chapters if you guys still read them, I can't explain how sorry I am, I hope your still interested in my story(s).

Love You!


	5. Chapter 5

**You Shouldn't Have Left.**

**Chapter 5.**

**So Y'all are awesome! I know I didn't get a lot of reviews but I don't blame you… I didn't write for 8 months,**

_*Previously In Chapter 4*_

_ I can't believe Jack did that; I have no clue what the heck it wrong with him_

My next idea is well; I don't have one; I started to text Rudy when I heard Jack's door open; I noticed I was still standing at the door way; it was Jack's mom

"Hey I heard a little of what happened; you can stay in the garage but you have to be quiet; Jack and my husband can't know; please don't ask just stay; only for one night till you know where you can go" she said turning around every 2 minutes to check for someone probably Jack

"Th-tha-thank you" is all I could say; I hugged her

"Now hurry go in the back I'll bring you some blankets and explain later just get in"

I opened the fence gate and ran toward the garage

I walked to the side of the garage and opened the door, there wasn't a car in the garage just a couple of bikes and lawn mowers, I flung my backpack off my shoulder and sat on the cold concrete; I pulled my knees up to my chest and felt tears stream down my face

All the sudden there were footsteps and the door quietly opened

"Kim, sweetie?" 

I heard a quiet steady voice and I pulled my head up

I saw Jacks mom standing in the door frame with a blanket and a pillow in her hands

She sat down next to me and handed me the blanket and pillow, I stood up and laid the blanket on the floor and placed the pillow at the end of it

"I'll stop by around 8am to bring you breakfast, I have work at 9:35, Please be out of the garage by 1:15, It's a Friday so Jack has Karate tomorrow and my husband gets off work at 3:10, I am so sorry you can't stay longer, now please sleep" she stood up and gently placed a kiss on my forehead

_*End of Preview*_

I woke up on the cold concrete; shivering quite badly, I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me; next to my pillow was a plate of pancakes and a plastic knife and fork, there was also a cup of tea and a note that read

"Good Morning sweetie; I didn't want to wake you so I left your breakfast by your pillow, remember to be gone before 1:15, Jack has karate 12:45 (and you too I believe) I hope you like pancakes and tea, before you leave put the blanket and pillow by the door"

I slipped the note into my pocket and hurled down the pancakes and tea, I was very hungry

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Grace

"Hey can I drop by later today; we need to talk ASAP, Meet me at Falafel Phil's at 11:30" I sent the message and wrapped up the blanket and grabbed the pillow and set it next to the door,

I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, I walked quickly to the bus stop and rode it all the way to the dojo

*15 Minutes later*

I sat at a small booth in Falafel Phil's and anxiously checked my phone, it was 12:00, I had been waiting for Grace for 20 minutes, I looked by the door and saw Grace open it and walk toward me, she had her hair down and curled; she was wearing a flower tank top and light blue jean skirt with white lace at the bottom, she had pink sandals with red bows, and carrying a gray purse,

"Hey Kimmy what's up?" I looked her dead in the eyes and started crying, her face filled with concern and she frowned

"What's wrong?" She asked as she put her hand over mine

"I…I'm…pregnant…" I burst into tears

Grace stood up and for a moment I thought she was going to leave me; instead she slid on my side and hugged me, I cried there for a couple minutes until I put my act together

"Can I stay with you until I know what to do? Jack won't help me and my parents won't either"

"Of course!" she said as she hugged me tighter

"I have to go" I said as I sat up and walked toward the door

"Its time for karate" I said as I pushed the door open while I used my backhand to wipe my tears

"I'll pick you up after and we can grab your stuff and come to my place"

"okay" I said, I opened the door to the dojo and was greeted by Rudy

"Morning Kim!" he said as he hugged me, I just stood awkwardly; I walked past him and to my locker, I put my stuff in it and went to the bathroom and quickly changed, once I got out Jack was here and in his Karate robes, Jerry, Rudy, and Milton were leaving

"Hey Kim want us to get you anything to eat while we go for our lunch break?" Jerry asked as he opened the door to leave

"Just a large coffee, thanks" I said as I walked to the punching bag and kicked it

It was just me and Jack now, I turned around to look at him and noticed something, he eye was all swollen, and not like it was yesterday, no it wasn't from crying; it was bright purple with a tint of black; it was half opened, on the right side of his cheek he had a slash which was very lightly bleeding,

"Jack! What happened?" I asked, I walked up to him and touched his swollen eye

"That's a funny story, last night I was practicing my boa-staff and managed to poke my eye" he lightly chuckled, no way that story was true, Jack was WAY to go with the boa-staff he would never make a mistake like that

"Okay well explain your cheek" I asked sternly looking up at him, I could see pain and fear in his eyes but he hid it so well with a simple smile

"I guess I most have slashed it in my sleep" he said as he turned around and finished practicing his boa-staff

I gave up; I figured its no use in forcing it out of him when he obviously didn't want to talk about it, I turned around to grab something out of my locker when I remembered how I wanted to tell Jack how I was going to stay at Graces and he didn't need to worry; I turned around and started to say something when I noticed he was looking down at his stomach, my jaw quickly dropped and I ran up to him, there was a huge red blotch on his robe on the side of his stomach

"Oh my… Jack what happened!" I yelled and gently pushed him to sit down, I touched the wound and it was very obvious that it was blood, I quickly helped him take off the top half of his karate robe; there was a bandage wrapped around his stomach and blood was leaking through it at his side

"You tell me what happen right now and I swear you do NOT lie to me!"

_~End of Chapter~_

**So what'd you think? :) I hope you liked it! Tense huh? ;) review!**

**5 reviews for the next chapter! :)))**

**Love You!**


End file.
